


Burning Bright

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen contemplates his role as tutor/guardian of young Master Alexander Xanatos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bright

Title: Burning Bright  
Fandom: Gargoyles: the Animated Series  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: Owen Burnett aka Puck, Alexander Xanatos  
Words: 401  
Prompt #52 fire  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles: the Animated Series belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television.

It is not mine

"Burning Bright" 

The funny thing about the terms of his banishment from Avalon was such that he could only employ his considerable magical power whenever he was teaching or protecting young Master Alexander. At the time the decree had been uttered, the side of his nature that was Puck had felt it as a sucker punch to the gut, the shock that his carefully woven half-lies and half-truths would have come so rapidly unraveled, had simply never occurred to him. However, the side that effaced itself as the straight-laced, efficient and equable man known as Owen Burnett, had simply come to accept it.

Magic ran in his blood, and it seemed that the arrangement was turning out not to be entirely bad; the boy was gifted, there was no doubt about that whatsoever; even as a baby he had evinced a penchant for magic, a legacy passed on through his mother's blood-line, that showed a potential for great things when the boy came of age. 

Owen sighed, the last few 'lessons' such as they were, had been telling indeed. There was a niggling concern that gnawed at the inside of his mind; and no matter how much he might wish it otherwise, that concern refused to push aside or ignored, and that was that if such a bright flame blazed so brightly, especially for one so young; that it might burn out before he could teach the boy what he needed to know.

It was not as if Puck could go consult Alexander's parents on the subject; his mother, while otherwise intelligent and logical, was seemingly permanently camped in denial about how both she and her son had come by their magic. 

Mr. Xanatos, although never one to doubt that magic and science shared much in common; his employer was ever the pragmatic type. As he Puck recalled telling him at during those last few heady moments up until his former lord and master's Gathering, "Power is power whether generated by science or sorcery."

Owen, sitting in an over-stuffed arm-chair, listening to the boy breathe, listening to Alexander sleep, folded his hands in his lap, and wondered, "I promised that I would teach you, protect you, and whether or not you can understand this or not, I will go ahead and say it anyway. I hope that I will not fail you in any way, come hell or high water."


End file.
